


A Christmas Morning

by thefaliceofitall



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wish this was real, Merry Christmas, and I wish it was in the show, i died writing this ngl, my present from me to you, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaliceofitall/pseuds/thefaliceofitall
Summary: Alice and FP wake up on Christmas morning, each with a surprise for the other.





	A Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I died writing this because it’s fluffy and cute have fun!
> 
> The grammar might not be accurate because I wrote most of this after drinking loads of alcohol and getting really tired whoops

“Good morning, Mrs Jones.”

“Morning, Mr Jones,” Alice smiled up at FP and sat up to rest her head on his shoulder, “are you going to say that to me every morning?”

FP smiled, “yes I am,” he kissed the top of her head, “merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

He intertwined their fingers and leaned over the bed to reach for a small present on the floor with a small bow on the top. FP smiled to himself, knowing Alice would love this, but also want to strangle him once she found out the price. He sat back up and looked at her, holding the present out. They both laughed once they realised they did the same thing, Alice was also holding a small present with his name on the tag, she kept laughing as she handed it to him and took her present from him. She took his chin between her fingers and kissed him softly, both of them smiling into their first kiss of Christmas Day. She urged him to open his present with a huge grin on her face. FP stared at her with the utmost devotion and a soft smile slowly spread across his face as he looked down at the present and took it out the small box. He gently traced his fingers along the silver photo frame as his eyes landed on the portrait of him, Alice, Betty, and Jughead. Smiling and happy. Family. Their little family. A bit broken, but they still loved each other, and that’s all that matters.

“I love you, Alice. So, so much.”

“I love you too, FP,” she pecked his lips and unwrapped her present, gasping when she saw it. She kissed him again and held up the small necklace to look at it. It had a small heart shaped pendant on the chain with small rubies on it, “I.. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, just open the heart.”

Alice nodded, not having any words, and opened up the small heart. She sniffed and wiped away a tear when she saw the small photo of them on their wedding day on one side, and a little message saying ‘you are my sun and stars.’

She sniffed again and wiped away another tear, “you are my sun and stars too,” she hugged him tightly, her head on his shoulder, and tangled a hand in his hair to play with it. FP leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. They were both finally happy, and they could be happy together. Alice giggled as she pulled away from the hug and held some mistletoe above their heads.

“Come on, Forsythe, you can’t say no to mistletoe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
